


my heart belongs to daddy

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, somebody lets Newt be little, and somebody lets Hannibal be their Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart belongs to daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for an anonymous prompt on tumblr! Newt is playing at being around four or five here, if you're wondering exactly what sort of ageplay is going on here.

The first words out of Newt’s mouth after he and Hannibal agree on their relationship is, “Are you into kinky stuff?”

Hannibal smirks at him. “Who, me? Naw, kid, I’m vanilla to the bone.” He shakes his head at Newt’s panicked expression. “Jesus Christ. ‘Course I am. This is not the look of a man who’s strictly into missionary.”

Newt nods, though he still looks nervous. “Could I- could I call you Daddy?”

“That all? Sure- geez, maybe _you’re_ the vanilla one.”

“Well- not. Not _all_.” Newt shuffles his feet awkwardly. “I want...oh, god, _please_ don’t kill me, or, or stick a knife up my nose again- I want you to treat me like...like a kid? Or, well. A- a little-” his voice cracks on the word “-a little boy.” He’s blushing like crazy, and it’s awfully endearing. “Just. Be my daddy and, and take care of me?”

Hannibal chuckles and tips Newt’s chin up so he looks him in the eye. “Hey. Sure thing, baby boy.”

He can feel Newt’s breath catch in his throat. “You’re not- you don’t think I’m...gross?”

“Kid, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for somebody to ask me that. All the other fellas- they weren’t too keen on it, but they didn’t wanna say no. That sorta thing ain’t fun for anybody.”

Newt nods seriously. “Yeah- yeah, whenever I’d ask a guy, he’d...he’d laugh, or get, get disgusted, and it was...awful.”

Hannibal huffs and gently runs the back of his hand against Newt’s cheek, feels him lean into the touch happily. “Yeah, I getcha, baby. But I can do whatever you want for you. You tell me where your line is, and I’ll do anything.”

Newt gazes up at him with wide, wet eyes. Aw, Christ, the kid’s adorable. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

 

ooo

 

After a long day at work, Hannibal goes to his back room, where Newt is always waiting for him. The room is private, with a heavy lock only he, Newt, and Hannibal’s two highest-ranking guards have the key to. The guards are under strict orders that they are not to enter the room unless in the case of an emergency.

Hannibal steps into the room and instantly smiles.

The room is painted a soft, pleasant blue, with a thick white carpet. Against one wall is a comfortable bed, and against the other there are shelves of toys and drawers of clothes. A lot of the toys are on the floor, and Hannibal has to carefully step over Legos and plastic dinosaurs to get to Newt, who is lying on the carpet with a coloring book and a box of crayons.

Newt looks up from his coloring book and beams. “Daddy!” He jumps to his feet and holds his arms up. Hannibal chuckles and swings him up into his arms. The kid’s lucky he’s so small.

“Hey, baby boy,” Hannibal says. “You have a good day?”

“Uh-huh!” Newt nuzzles their noses together, smiling. “I had lots of fun, but I missed you.”

“I missed you too, kiddo. You wanna show me what you were coloring?”

“Yeah! Down, down!”

Hannibal sits down on the bed and lets Newt go. Newt picks up his coloring book and comes back, taking a seat in Hannibal’s lap. “I picked the dragon one,” he supplies helpfully, flipping through the pages upon pages of cartoonish dragons, some colored in neatly, some not so much.

“It’s great, sweetheart,” Hannibal says. “My little artist.”

Newt grins and presses a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek. “Daddy, can we play?”

“Sure thing, baby. What do you wanna play?”

Newt smiles, the picture of innocence, and gently touches Hannibal’s inner thigh. “I wanna have _special_ playtime, Daddy. Please?”

“Hmmm. All right. Anything for my sweet little boy. _But_.” He taps Newt’s nose. “After that, we’re gonna pick up this room together, all right?”

Newt nods eagerly. “Okay, Daddy!”

“Good boy. All right, let Daddy get you undressed.”

Newt stands so Hannibal can pull his t-shirt (the one with a rampaging T-Rex on it) up over his head and unbutton his jeans. He smirks at the briefs- big Newt always wears boxers, but little Newt never does. “My sweet, handsome boy. You lay down while Daddy gets ready.”

“I wanna help!” Newt says, poking at Hannibal’s shirt buttons. “I can help, Daddy!”

“Aw, Newt, you don’t need to do that. Little boys just need Daddy to take care of them. Lay on down, baby.”

Newt pouts, but that’s their rule- in the end, Daddy is in charge. He lays down, squirming against the blanket as he watches Hannibal undress. He clearly wants to touch his cock, to jerk himself to full hardness, but that’s against the rules too. Only Daddy can touch him.

Hannibal folds his clothes neatly and leaves them on the nearby rocking chair. (They’re expensive fucking clothes, he can’t go ruining them whenever.) “You ready, baby?” he asks as he pulls the lube from the drawer.

Newt nods eagerly. “Yes, Daddy. I’m ready!”

Hannibal spreads Newt’s thighs apart and teases a slick finger at his entrance. “Yeah? You still all clean from your bubble bath?”

Newt pushes against Hannibal’s finger, wriggling happily. “Uh-huh! Please, Daddy, more?”

“Okay, okay, baby.” It takes a lot of work so Newt can take Hannibal’s whole cock painlessly. It’s one of the differences between Newt in a scene and Newt out of a scene- big Newt _loves_ rough and painful, loves getting fucked hard and getting spanked, but little Newt hates it. The kid’s damn good- the first time Hannibal ever tried to get rough with him in a scene, Newt immediately started crying and whimpering, and not in the way he does to egg Hannibal on.

So they agreed- big Newt could get sexy punishments. Little Newt got time-out.

“That’s good, I bet,” Hannibal says. “You think so, baby boy?”

“Yeah! Please, _please_ , Daddy, could you touch me?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Hannibal presses a kiss to Newt’s cock. “How’s that?”

Newt half giggles, half gasps. “Daddy! That’s not enough!”

“No? All right, all right.” Hannibal wraps his hand around Newt’s cock and gives it a good, long stroke. He grins at how Newt’s back arches and how his legs push up. “Is that better?”

“Y-yeah! Yes, Daddy!”

“Good. I’m gonna go inside you now- is that okay?”

“Uh-huh! That’s good, that’s good, please, _please_ -”

Hannibal pushes into him slowly and smiles at Newt’s delighted little gasps and moans. The kid’s not gonna last long, especially not with Hannibal’s hand still on his cock- but that’s all right. The scenes aren’t really about the sex. It’s just a nice bonus.

“Ah! Daddy, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

“Go right ahead, little guy. You just go ahead.”

“ _Daddy_!” Newt cries as he comes. Hannibal comes inside him shortly afterwards, and Newt shivers with a grin on his face.

“Good baby,” Hannibal says, pressing a kiss to Newt’s cheek. “What a good little boy you are.”

“Mmm.” Newt rubs his face against the crook of Hannibal’s neck. “Daddy, we made a mess.”

“Yeah, it sure seems we did.”

“Can we have a bath? A nice, warm bath with bubbles?”

Hannibal smirks and rubs Newt’s hip gently. “I think _somebody_ promised he’d clean up his room when we were done playing.”

Newt pouts. “But _Daddy_...”

“All right, all right. Bath first. And then you _will_ pick up your room, mister.”

Newt grins and kisses Hannibal. “I will, Daddy!”

Hannibal laughs and carries him into the bathroom. “Baby boy, you are gonna be the death of me.”


End file.
